La Graduación
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: Es la noche que todos esperaban, la universidad ha terminado, todo esto le traerá un recuerdo a Phineas el cual nos compartirá. Phinbella con un ligero toque Ferbetchen. Ultimo episodio.
1. Episodio 1: Written In The Stars

Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva historia de Phineas y Ferb, espero les guste, es algo rápido y la historia se llevará a cabo en pocos episodios, tengo planeados que sean cuatro, este episodio es algo corto, espero los demás puedan ser un poco más largos, en fin, pidiendo solamente sus reviews los dejo con el primer episodio, que lo disfruten. :D

* * *

Es la noche que todos esperaban hace mucho tiempo, al fin hemos terminado la universidad, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿saben?, este día me hacer recordar inevitablemente aquella ocasión en la cual todo comenzó, fue un día igual a este…fue el día del baile de graduación de la primaria.

Episodio 1: Written In The Stars

(8 años atrás)

Phineas, apresúrate hijo, tu hermano está listo hace ya una hora – gritaba mi madre desde la sala, donde Ferb ya estaba listo, sólo faltaba yo, llevaba un buen rato arreglándome, eran ya las 6:48 de la tarde, era fastidioso el tener que usar traje, nunca me ha gustado – ya voy mamá – grité

Perry me hacía compañía en mi habitación, tanto había tardado en arreglarme que incluso se había quedado dormido hace un rato, pero al fin había terminado – Bien Perry, ¿Cómo me veo? – a lo cual el sólo respondió con un gruñido – sí, tienes razón, odio esta cosa – en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Isabella.

¿Ya estás listo? – me dijo, a lo que le respondí que ya iba de camino a su casa – Phineas, no vendrás, estoy llamándote mientras espero en la sala de tu casa junto con tus papás y Ferb – respondió, tras ello sólo pude decirle que ya bajaba.

Listo, heme aquí – dije al bajar a la sala donde ya esperaban mis padres, Ferb, Isabella y Candace – Vaya, ya era hora, mira que quien parece mujer eres tú – dijo Isabella, los demás le dieron la razón, vale, lo acepto, sí que me tardé.

Entonces algo pasó, algo en mi me hizo creer que esa noche no sería normal, algo grande pasaría, no solo me refería a que sería al baile de graduación, tenía un presentimiento.

Vaya al menos tanto tiempo arreglándote logró que te vieras decente – me dijo Candace – bien, vámonos ya, no quiero que lleguen tarde, al menos no tan tarde gracias a Phineas – dijo mientras salía de la casa, nosotros la seguimos rumbo al auto, así partimos a la escuela, Candace se había ofrecido a llevarnos, lo cual era bastante raro, pero tomó sentido para nosotros cuando nos enteramos que Jeremy sería chaperón en el baile.

El camino fue rápido, afortunadamente no encontramos tráfico, al llegar a la escuela y bajar del auto Candace se dirigió a nosotros – Solo les diré algo más, será extraño viniendo de mí pero…pásenla bien, disfruten cada momento de esto, ¿vale?, felicidades chicos. – tal y como lo dijo nos resultó extraño por venir de ella, pero lo decía sinceramente, después de ello nos dio un abrazo a los tres para después ir donde Jeremy daba la bienvenida a los que llegaban.

Bueno, ya escucharon a Candace, vamos a entrar – dijo Isabella, ¿qué si Isabella estaba emocionada?, claro que lo estaba, incluso se veía nerviosa, tanto Ferb como yo asentimos con la cabeza y entramos al lugar.

¿Por qué no buscan una mesa donde sentarnos mientras voy a buscar a Gretchen? – sugirió Ferb, él y Gretchen comenzaron a salir apenas un par de semanas antes del baile, en fin, Isabella y yo acordamos que estaba bien, entonces quedamos solos.

Rápidamente encontramos una mesa vacía, nos sentamos y nos mantuvimos sin decir nada un rato, al menos hasta que Ferb regresó acompañado de Gretchen, quien inmediatamente se sentó a un lado de Isabella, nunca supe bien de que hablaban, solo escuché decir a Isabella que estaba algo nerviosa y a Gretchen darle ánimos.

De la pandilla sólo nosotros cuatro estábamos en el baile, Baljeet se había ido con su familia a la India hace dos años, la última vez que había hablado con él me contó que Mishti y él estaban saliendo por fin y bueno Bufford no quiso ir al baile, decía que esas cosas lo aburrían.

Tras unos minutos el director de nuestra escuela habló por el micrófono - ¿Qué tal chicos?, buenas noches, espero y vengan con mucha energía y ánimos, el baile está por iniciar – dijo, fue entonces cuando sentí como mi corazón se aceleró repentinamente, fue algo rápido, esa sensación que tenía de que algo pasaría se había hecho más grande. Estaba a punto de suceder, podía sentirlo…

* * *

Eso fue todo por ahora, dejemos que nuestro amigo cabeza de triangulo vaya por un poco de ponche antes que pueda seguir contando la historia, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	2. Episodio 2: Black Cloud

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, no me he olvidado de esta historia, espero que la primer parte haya sido de su agrado, tras mucho tiempo aqui tienen la segunda parte, no olviden sus reviews. ñ_ñ

* * *

Episodio 2: Black Cloud

Phineas: Oye Ferb, no creo que deberías beber de ese ponche, Django quedó algo mareado…¿dónde iba?, ah sí…

Muy bien chicos, estamos listos para iniciar, pásenla bien, traer a este DJ no fue barato, así que pasen un buen rato, el baile de graduación de la escuela primaria de Danville da inicio ahora – dijo nuestro director.

Vamos Ferb – dijo Gretchen jalando a Ferb hacia la pista de baile, si es que así se le podía llamar a la duela del gimnasio escolar. En ese momento Isabella y yo quedamos solos.

Ehm…¿y qué tal la noche? – me preguntó Isabella, la cual se veía nerviosa.

Pues, es una linda noche, ¿puedes creer que al fin se ha terminado? – dije

No, es difícil creerlo, ya no veremos más a muchos de nuestros amigos y nuestros maestros – comentó Isabella

Sí, es un poco triste, pero ¿sabes que es lo que lo mejora? – decía emocionado – el verano ya está aquí, nos la pasaremos genial, imagina que cosas podremos hacer, las posibilidades son infinitas, no puedo esperar salir de este lugar.

Oh, ya veo – decía Isabella

Si, el verano ya está aquí, ¿es que acaso hay algo mejor que eso? – dije

Jaja, sí, eso creo – comentó Isabella no muy convencida

Entonces alguien se acercó a nuestra mesa, un chico rubio de verdes ojos que había estado tras Isabella ese último año, no recuerdo bien su nombre, quizá porque quiero olvidarlo.

Ferb: ¿Te refieres a Fred Murray?

Phineas: ¡Ferb!, ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con Gretchen y me dejas tranquilo?, no quiero escuchar el nombre de ese tipo.

Bueno, ese tal Fred se acercó a nuestra mesa…

Hola Izzy, ¿podrías concederme esta pieza? – dijo Fred

Ehmm, claro, supongo – dijo Isabella – ahora regreso Phineas

Entonces me quedé solo en la mesa, no me importaba que Isabella bailara con alguien, nunca me molestó, de hecho cuando supe que Fred gustaba de Isabella comencé a hacerle burla diciendo que Fred era su novio, cada vez que lo decía se enojaba conmigo.

Mientras tanto fui por un poco de agua, tan tarde había salido de casa que ni de tomar un simple vaso de agua me dio tiempo. No tardé y regresé rápido a la mesa, solo que al sentarme y dirigir la mirada a la pista de baile algo raro sucedió.

Phineas: ¡Ferb!, te dije que no tomaras eso.

Ferb: Vamos hermano, es nuestra graduación de universidad, disfruta la noche.

Phineas: Le diré a mamá

Ferb: No seas aburrido, no cabe duda que eres hermano de Candace, te estás haciendo igual a ella.

Phineas: De acuerdo, si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, no soy tu mamá.

Bueno, continuemos. ¿recuerdan que les dije que sentía que algo sucedería?, pues bien, creo que en este momento empezó, fue cuando vi a Isabella bailar con ese chico, comencé a sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes, primero fue molestia, luego enojo, frustración, un poco triste…

Se llaman celos Phineas – dijo Ferb que regresaba con Gretchen a la mesa

¿De qué hablas? - pregunté

De eso que estás sintiendo en este momento viendo como Isabella baila con Fred – respondió – mi hermano al fin creció y miren nada más, está enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Estás loco Ferb, Isabella no me gusta – dije con voz fuerte…fue un mal momento para hacerlo, Isabella había terminado de bailar con Fred y ahora estaba frente a mí, lo había escuchado todo.

Continuará...

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	3. Episodio 3: We Can Never Be Friends

¿Que hay?, prometí que la espera entre episodios sería más corta y bueno, no quiero ser un mentiroso, así que aquí esta el tercer episodio de este Fic, gracias fhiserprice por los reviews. :D Sin más les dejo la continuación, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Phineas: Con un demonio Ferb, mejor siéntate en lo que te pasa, te dije que no bebieras eso, quien sabe que le habrá puesto Bufford.

Ferb: Lo siento hermano, ¿dónde está Gret?

Phineas: Fue por algo de pon…¡demonios!, quédate allí, ahora regreso.

¿Qué les estaba contando Phineas?...¿sobre cuándo Isabella escuchó cuando me gritó que no le gustaba?, oh sí, recuerdo muy bien eso.

¿Sabes Phineas?, no sé qué es peor, que hayas dicho eso o que siempre lo supe pero nunca quise admitirlo por tonta – dijo Isabella mientras salía corriendo del gimnasio rumbo al pasillo.

Isabella, ¡espera! – gritó Phineas al momento que también salió corriendo para intentar darle alcance. En ese momento Gretchen y yo salimos también para buscarlos y ver qué sucedería, al llegar al pasillo encontramos a Phineas parado frente a la puerta del baño de chicas.

¿Qué pasó? – pregunté

No pude alcanzarla, se metió allí – respondió mi hermano

Bueno, supongo que este es trabajo para una chica, vuelvan a la mesa, voy a ver a Isa – dijo Gretchen.

De acuerdo Gret, vamos Phineas – dije

No, yo me quedo – dijo Phineas

Nada de eso, vamos, nosotros tenemos que hablar también – dije mientras empujaba a Phineas hacia el gimnasio.

Phineas: De no ser porque llegué estarías igual que Ferb.

Gretchen: Oh, vamos, no es para tanto.

Ferb: Estás igual de dramático que ese día.

Phineas: ¿No habrás seguido con la historia, cierto?

Ferb: Tú la cuentas muy aburrida.

Gretchen: Sí, o le agregas drama de más, de no ser porque le dije a Ferb que te llevara de vuelta habrías hecho una escena.

Phineas: ¡Bah!, son tal para cual, voy por algo de ese ponche para ver si me tranquilizo un rato.

Ferb: ¡Ese es mi hermano!, te acompaño, ahora vuelvo Gret.

Esos dos, nunca cambiarán. En fin, yo me metí al baño para buscar a Isabella.

¿Izzy? – dije para ver si estaba tras una de las puertas.

¿Gret? – respondió con lo que sonaba ser una voz llorosa, entonces abrió la puerta.

¿Qué sucede Isa? – pregunté preocupada, pues apenas entré pude confirmar mi sospecha de que había estado llorando.

Fui una tonta, siempre supe que nunca pasaría nada entre Phineas y yo, pero, yo, yo mantuve la esperanza porque lo amo, no sabes cuánto lo quiero Gret – me decía aún con lágrimas en los ojos, su voz apenas se entendía, esa no era Isabella, mi amiga era feliz, valiente y nunca la había visto llorar.

Tranquila Izzy, seguro es un mal entendido, ya sabes cómo es Phineas, yo creo que si siente algo por ti, pero él es nuevo en esto – le dije para tratar de calmarla

No Gret, esto se acabó, él lo dijo de verdad, pude verlo, Phineas nunca verá en mi nada más que una amiga, una tonta amiga que estará allí para cuando lo necesite, la amiga que tendrá que ver tarde o temprano como él sale con otra chica – decía mientras aún lloraba, su maquillaje se había corrido por completo – ay Gret, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Mi amiga me abrazó, ella ya no lloraba, no creo que fuera porque ella no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, simplemente sus ojos ya no tenían más lágrimas.

Phineas y Ferb: ¡Ya volvimos!

Phineas: Oh, pero que buena fiesta, ¿no es así?

Gretchen: Ferb, ¿Cuántos vasos se tomó Phineas?

Ferb: Solo uno, ¿puedes creerlo?

Gretchen: Desafortunadamente, sí.

Phineas: ¿Dónde estábamos?, ah, si, tú me empujaste de vuelta al baile.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me sentaré en la mesa – dije con Ferb aún tras de mí

Eso espero, ahora cálmate – dijo Ferb

Lo haré – respondí mientras suspiraba

Phineas, lo que dijiste…realmente no te gusta Isabella – preguntó Ferb con una cara seria que nunca le había visto, no así.

Yo, yo, yo no sé, yo quiero mucho a Isabella, es mi mejor amiga y yo no sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, me siento como un tonto – respondí

Pero, ¿Qué sientes por ella? – preguntó mi hermano

No lo sé, nunca había sentido algo así, realmente la quiero, es como si ella y yo fuéramos más que amigos, pero no sé hasta qué punto, podría considerarla mi hermana, como si tuviera otra hermana, pero aunque yo pueda sentirlo así, sé que no lo es, Ferb, tengo miedo de… - decía antes de ser interrumpido por Ferb

¿De perderla? – dijo - ¿No crees que en este momento estás a punto de perderla?

Ferb…

Ferb: Malas noticias Phin, ya no hay "ponche especial"

Phineas: Bueno, de todas formas no pensaba volver a beber eso. Por cierto, ¿no ha llegado?

Gretchen: No, pero no creo que tarde, ya saben, si algo vale la pena seguro tardará, no llegará fácilmente, esa noche no fue fácil, aún recuerdo aquella platica que tuvimos en el baño de chicas.

Gracias Gret, ya me siento mejor, regresemos al baile – dijo Isabella mientras terminaba de corregir su maquillaje.

Me parece buena idea, ¿vamos con los chicos? – pregunté

No Gret, tú ve con ellos, yo iré a buscar a Fred…

_Continuará..._


	4. Episodio 4: Dry Your Eyes

Bien, tras un poco de retraso les traigo la continuación, agradezco a quienes han dejado sus reviews. Se acerca el fin de esta pequeña historia, el siguiente episodio podría ser el ultimo, pero les aseguro que será más extenso y pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no se quieran despegar de la pantalla hasta que termine. :D

Espero sus reviews, ayudenme a que el final sea a lo grande. Sin más preámbulos, la continuación.

* * *

¿Pero de que hablas Isa?, no lo hagas, piensa con la cabeza fría, habla con Phineas antes de hacer eso – no podía creer lo que mi amiga me decía, simplemente esa no era Isabella, frente a mi tenía a una chica que se había rendido por completo

Lo siento Gret, ya tomé mi decisión, quizá después hable con él, pero por ahora solo quiero disfrutar lo que resta de la noche – me dijo

Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres – a pesar de que sabía que la decisión de Isabella era una mala decisión, no pude hacer otra cosa más que dejarla hacer lo que ella creía era lo mejor, no quería enojarme con mi amiga así que la dejé ir con Fred.

Phineas: Ah, eso explica lo que pasó esa noche, mira hasta cuando me vengo a enterar.

Ferb: No digas mentiras Phineas, tú lo sabías, que te cueste admitir que por un momento Isabella prefirió a otro chico que a ti, esa es otra cosa distinta.

Phineas: Si, como tú digas hermano.

¿?: Vamos Phineas, incluso yo que no estuve esa noche lo llegué a saber.

Phineas: Miren quien decidió aparecer, el responsable del "ponche mágico" de la noche, gracias Bufford.

Bufford: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, no voy a mentir como tú, sí, yo fui el responsable y tengo más si quieren.

Phineas: ¿Tienes más?, haberlo dicho antes, Ferb, Gret, ahora vuelvo, espero que cuando regrese ya esté aquí.

Ferb: Si, yo también, ya me hartó estar escuchando esa melosa historia otra vez…sobre todo si no la cuento yo, veamos…

Phineas estaba hecho un desastre, al parecer esas palabras que le dije hicieron un efecto en él, ese Phineas Flynn que siempre está hablando estaba ahora completamente callado.

Quizá tengas razón Ferb – iré ahora a buscarla y hablar bien con ella

Así se habla, anda, ve y no cometas ninguna tontería – dije, en ese momento llegó Gretchen a la mesa

¿Dónde está Isa? – preguntó Phineas a Gret

Fue con Fred – esas últimas palabras no le sentaron muy bien a Phineas…¿qué cómo lo sé?, Phineas es de tez clara, bueno, basta decir que el color de su cara se asemejaba al color de su cabello, solo que más rojizo.

Phin…hermano…tranquilízate por favor, no cometas algo que no – dije, estaba nervioso, pues a pesar de que Phineas nunca vio en Fred un enemigo, esa vez fue diferente.

Phineas: ¿Sigues hablando de ese?

Bufford: "Ese" se llama Fred

Phineas: ¡Bufford!, de no ser porque acabas de darme más ponche te la verías conmigo.

Bufford: ¡Ja!, me encantaría ver eso, no seas infantil, eso ya pasó.

Phineas: Por lo visto no ha llegado, ¿sabes algo Gret?

Gretchen: Estas muy nervioso, sabes que tardaría, ¿por qué no le llamas tú?

Phineas: Ehm…olvidé mi teléfono en casa.

Gretchen: No pierdes la cabeza solo porque la tienes pegada, ahora vuelvo.

Phineas: Gracias Gret.

Ferb: No olvidaste tu teléfono, ¿que te traes Phineas?

Phineas: Nada, sólo quiero contar la historia a mi modo.

Si, estaba molesto, dentro de mí apareció algo que nunca había sentido, una sensación que me hacía odiar a Fred, de considerarlo mi enemigo, de querer apartar a Isabella de él.

Ferb: Te dije que se llaman celos.

Phineas: Cállate Ferb.

Si, bueno, eran celos. La música seguía y todo mundo bailaba, no encontraba a Isabella por ninguna parte, busqué y busqué por todo el gimnasio para tratar de encontrarla, tampoco encontré a Fred, los segundos parecían horas para mí, cada segundo que no encontraba a Isabella podría significar que ella pudiera estar bailando con él, o peor aún…be...besándolo.

Esa idea realmente me hacía sentir peor, el solo imaginármelo, todas las veces que había bromeado con ella acerca de que se hiciera novia de Fred ahora no eran para nada graciosas, caminaba y a la vez me golpeaba mentalmente.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron ser una eternidad decidí cambiar mi táctica, buscar en el pasillo, quizá allí los encontraría, así fuera besándose, pero allí los encontraría, preparado para lo peor salí al pasillo.

No estaba equivocado, allí estaban, simplemente no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Isabella…

_Continuará..._


	5. Episodio final: The Time Of Our Lives!

Hola, pues este es el episodio final de esta pequeña historia, espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior. Antes de pasar al episodio quiero agradecer a fhiserprice por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews y a todos aquellos que la siguieron pero que fueron tan timidos para escribir un review. Este capitulo tiene dos finales porque, por si no se dieron cuenta, este fic tuvo dos historias y las dos concluyen aquí. Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el ultimo episodio, espero les guste y aquellos que no se animaron a escribir un review lo hagan ahora. :D

* * *

Isabella, ella, ella estaba allí, con Fred a su lado, sentados en el pasillo, solo podía ver que no hacían nada más que conversar, no sabía de qué hablaban, mi cabeza pensaba en muchas posibilidades, a lo que Fred decía Isabella solo asentía con la cabeza, ella lloraba, no sabía que pasaba, una parte de mí me decía que actuara, que hiciera algo, pero una parte de mí creía que ya le había hecho mucho daño a Isabella y que ahora lo único que podía hacer era apartarme de su camino.

Gretchen: Ya viene, dice que estará aquí en unos 5 minutos.

Phineas: De acuerdo, gracias Gret.

¿Dónde iba?...cierto.

Allí estaba, ya había tomado mi decisión, Isabella tenía derecho a ser feliz y no sería un impedimento, simplemente me alejé de allí y regresé al baile. Científicamente se ha comprobado que el corazón no es el responsable de nuestras emociones, son solo reacciones químicas causadas por nuestro cerebro, entonces ¿por qué me dolía el corazón?, no tenía ningún sentido.

Regresé a la mesa y me senté, Ferb no estaba, supuse que estaba con Gretchen, no podía soportarlo, puse mis brazos sobre la mesa y después apoyé mi cabeza en ellos, ni aquella vez que no podía salir de esa isla en la que solo había arena, un buey, un par de palmeras, una esponja y una estrella de mar me sentí tan mal.

Phineas, ¿qué tienes? - era Candace, en su voz se notaba la preocupación.

Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado – dije

No, no lo creo Phineas, soy tu hermana y te conozco, sé lo que eres, tu nunca estás cansado, algo sucede – decía - ¿es Isabella, verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dije sin pensarlo, no tenía caso el negarlo.

Es intuición, bueno, eso y me lo dijo Ferb – Candace realmente daba lo mejor de sí, ella nunca ha sido buena con las palabras – Yo he visto cosas que tu no, sabes Phineas, todo mundo sabía que Isabella estaba enamorada de ti, eras tú el único que no lo sabía, ¿y sabes algo?, Isabella te quiere más de lo que deja ver…

Tanto como para rechazar a Fred – continuó otra voz, era Jeremy

¿Qué? – dije sorprendido – Pero si acabo de verlos en el pasillo y…

Hablando, no pasó nada más, aunque esa fuera su intención los hubiera detenido, después de todo, ese es nuestro trabajo aquí – decía Jeremy – Pero créeme Phineas, ni siquiera Isabella tuvo la intención.

El tiene razón, ni siquiera lo intenté…- esa era Isabella, llegaba a la mesa con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿podrían darnos un minuto?

Candace y Jeremy asintieron y se fueron, era el momento de afrontar la verdad.

Isabella, yo, yo, lo siento, no sé que decir, me siento como un tonto ahora que sé todo, tu siempre has estado allí, sin pedir nada a cambio, pero yo no sabía – las palabras comenzaban a cortarse, no podía decir mucho, un nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta – Creo que no te merezco, eres maravillosa, creo que mereces algo más que yo

Phineas…nada es mejor que tú, yo lo sé, porque he intentado y afortunadamente he fallado al buscar a alguien más, porque no puedo sacar de mi cabeza lo que tengo en mi corazón, si tu no quieres nada conmigo, está bien, lo entiendo – ella no estaba hablando con su mente, pude sentirlo, ella hablaba con su corazón, entonces lo supe, ¿de qué sirve tener tantos veranos geniales?, ¿de qué sirve batir records?, desafiar a las leyes de la física era fácil, pero no a la ley de la vida.

Mi silencio no decía nada, hay silencios que dicen más que las palabras y este no decía nada, pero quizá para Isabella sí, pues la vi caminar a la puerta. Era el momento…

Phineas: ¡Llegó!, ahora vuelvo.

Bufford: Uff, menos mal, el ponche quiere salir y no quería perderme la historia, más les vale que no sigan contándola hasta que regrese.

Ferb: Bueno, no podemos seguir con la historia y no hay nada más que hacer, ¿qué haremos Gret?, estamos solos.

Gret: Oh, bueno, pues entonces…lucha de pulgares.

Ferb: Esta vez no me ganarás, he estado entrenando con Phineas.

Gret: ¿Phineas?, por favor, es el peor jugador de lucha de pulgares que conozco.

¿?: Hola chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?

Ferb: Oh, hola Isabella, estoy a punto de vencer a tu amiga en lucha de pulgares.

Isabella: No lo creo, Gretchen fue la primera en conseguir la insignia de campeona de lucha de pulgares.

Gretchen: ¿Y Phineas?

Isabella: No lo sé, entré y no lo vi.

Ferb: Oh, demonios, perdí…espera, pero si él te vio y fue por ti.

Isabella: Pues no, no lo vi.

Bufford: Ya volví, pueden seguir contando la historia, ah, hola Isabella.

Isabella: ¿La historia?, ¿no la estarán contando otra vez, verdad?, ustedes no saben nada, los únicos autorizados para contarla somos Phineas y yo. ¿Dónde se quedaron?

Ferb: Cuando te ibas del baile.

Isabella: Que bueno que llegué antes de que arruinaran el final.

Ferb: De hecho lo estaba contando Phineas.

Isabella: Da igual, si yo no cuento el final no tiene emoción, mientras hazme un favor y ve a buscarlo.

Phineas no había dicho nada, su silencio lo decía todo, él nunca sentiría nada más que una amistad por mí, comencé a caminar rumbo a la salida, apenas salí, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Sabía que era Phineas, pero no tenía caso, todo lo que se tenía que haber dicho ya se había dicho.

Entonces pasó, él, él me besó.

Sí, todo lo que se tenía que haber dicho ya se había dicho, pero aún quedaba algo por hacer, y Phineas, Phineas lo había hecho, sí, ese despistado, ese chico que nunca notaba los sentimientos, ese Phineas Flynn me había besado sin que yo lo viera venir, ni en sueños me lo había imaginado, una vez tuve un sueño raro, Perry era un agente secreto y lo habíamos descubierto y estaban por borrarnos a todos la memoria y yo lo besaba antes de eso, pero era yo quien lo besaba en ese sueño, esto iba más allá de ese sueño, fue, fue hermoso…

Gretchen: No puede ser, un apagón.

Isabella: No desesperes Gret, no seguro no tardará en activarse la luz de emergencia…¿lo ves?, allí está…..¿qué es eso?, ¿ese que está en el escenario no es Phineas?

Phineas: Lamento eso, ahora, si me disculpan un momento, sé que esta es una noche muy especial para todos y no quiero tomarme esto como algo personal, solo será un momento, lo prometo. Me gustaría llamar al escenario a mi novia Isabella, Izzy, por favor ven.

Gretchen: Ve Isa.

Isabella: Está bien.

Isabella, se supone que esto lo haría hasta mañana pero, no puedo esperar…Isabella, han pasado ya ocho años desde aquella noche donde nuestra historia empezó, espero que puedas entenderme, pero tú y yo ya no podemos ser más novios, ya no funcionamos más como eso.

Isabella: ¿Qué?, ¿estás rompiendo conmigo justo ahora en nuestra graduación?

Phineas: ¡¿Qué?!, por supuesto que no…Isabella, tú, tú, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Isabella: Phineas, yo, yo…¡sí!, ¡si lo haré!

Phineas: Pues entonces sube para que te ponga tu anillo, dije que sería solo un momento y no quiero que nuestros amigos se enojen.

Aquí estas, frente a mi, con nuestros amigos viendo como pongo este anillo en tu mano, este anillo que nos unirá para siempre. Todo mundo esperaba esta noche, todo mundo esperaba nuestra graduación, hoy cerramos un ciclo de nuestra vida, pero inicia uno nuevo, ahora serás mi esposa, nadie apostaba a que ese Phineas Flynn tan despistado que fui alguna vez llegara a esto. Pero ahora lo sé, nunca me sentí así, he estado en el tiempo, viajado en el espacio, arriba del Planeta Tierra, pero nunca, nunca había me había sentido realmente en la cima del mundo y ahora lo estoy, ahora lo estamos.

Nuestro verano comienza ahora…no puedo esperar para decir:**_ Hey Isabella, ¡ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy!_**

**FIN**


End file.
